The Fallen Duelist
by Megadanger7
Summary: It's been at least a few years since the numbers incident had occurred. Gia Hiragana has recently just recovered from a horrible Tsunami called the Hiragana incident. Shortly after the incident he is sent to the New Duel Generations Academy. He soon discovers that the academy has dark secrets along with a mysterious duelist who has unknown powers that threatens everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Gia didn't feel comfortable attending a new school just recently built a few months after the Hiragana incident. He hated that this was the way to remember the lives lost on that horrible day. But he had no choice, he was riding the train to the academy New Duel Generations which was located in Japan. His uniform was black with silver lining for the shirt, he wore black dress pants held up with a leather belt. As for his tennis shoes they were black with pale gray lining on the bottom. His hair was black and short, his eye's were blue, and his skin was pale. The train ride took a couple hours until it stopped at its station. Gia grabbed his bag and got off the train. When he looked at his surrounding it looked like a festival was happening in the train station. There were various stands with numerous things such as food, knick-knacks, and dueling stadiums. Gia looked around for a bit and eventually found a restaurant that was a little different from the others. For starters all the employees were woman and wore kimonos and seated you to a table and they serve you and sit at your table. Gia decided to try it and saw that it wasn't half-bad until one of the customers began to cause a commotion.

"Come on it's not much just go on a date with me." He said acting casually.

His appearance was muscular but short and at the same time he looked dimwitted. He wore a leather brown vest with a simple white T-shirt and jeans. He had black hair worn in a ponytail along with blue streaks in his bangs.

"I said no and I meant it Tsuyosa." Said one the workers in a red kimono.

Gia walked over to the rude customer after paying for his meal.

"You have a problem with me punk." Tsuyosa said intimidated.

"Leave the girl alone." Gia said coldly.

"You want a fight." Tsuyosa said enraged.

"I challenge you to a duel." Gia said unfazed.

The two walked outside and put on their d-gazers and duel-disc's on and both drew 5 cards.

(Tsuyosa 4000) V.S. (Gia 4000)

"I'll go first." Gia said while drawing. "I summon Forsaken Wolf (1500/1000 lv4) in attack mode.

A pale wolf appeared with skulls on its shoulders.

"My go." Tsuyosa said while drawing. "I summon Noble Knight Artorigus (1800/1800 lv4) now attack his wolf.

Artorigus charged at forsaken wolf only to get rebounded.

"What?" Tsuyosa said surprised.

"I used Forsaken Gardna special ability to end the battle phase by sending him to the graveyard." Gia retaliated.

"Fine I set two cards face down." Tsuyosa said annoyed.

"My turn." Gia said drawing. "I summon Forsaken Knight (1900/500 lv4).

A knight in black armor covered in skeletons appeared.

"I use his special ability when he is normal summoned I can add one spell card to my hand at the cost of discarding one card from my hand." Gia said while adding a card to hand.

"I now activate heavy storm say good bye to your face downs." Gia continued.

The two-face down cards were mirror force and book of moon.

"Now I build the overlay network and XYZ summon Forsaken Angel (2400/1200 rank 4)." Gia said while overlaying his monsters.

An angel with skeleton armor and a crimson long sword appeared along with two purple spheres circling her. She had red eyes with silver hair.

"I now equip her with Forsaken Rage and this allows her too attack twice this turn." Gia said coldly. "Now I use her special ability by removing two overlay units she can make one of your monster's attack points zero now attack with crimson sword slash."

Forsaken angel hit both purple spheres with her sword and drained all the power from Artonigus. She then destroyed him and attacked his owner dropping his life points to zero and Gia was the winner.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Gia said coldly.

"Hey wait a minute." Tsuyosa demanded.

"What is it now?" Gia asked annoyed.

"Does your name happen to be Gia Hiragana?" Tsuyosa asked.

"Yes that is my name." Gia said a bit dumb founded.

"I thought I recognized you from the Hiragana day of remembrance." Tsuyosa said with respect.

"That day was personal to me if you don't mind." Gia snapped.

"Sorry no offense but getting to meet someone who risked his own life for others is rare." Tsuyosa said caught off guard.

"Just leave me be." Gia said while walking off.

"Hey wait up." Tsuyosa said trying to catch up with Gia.

The girl in the red kimono tripped Tsuyosa before he could get anywhere else.

"Not so fast you got a bill to pay first." She said enraged.

"I forgot about that." Tsuyosa whined.

Gia was having trouble finding his way to the academy, he looked for a map or at least someone who was from the area. He eventually found himself at another dead end with no where else to go Gia walked towards a duel stadium and found a duel was currently going on. Putting his d-gazer on he found that it was a very close match. Their life points were at (2100) V.S. (300) he eventually found them and their names. The one called Mars was a short well-built kid with blue hair and brown eyes. He wore a simple pair of jeans along with a black T-shirt with a UFO on it. His shoes were green with blue lining on the bottom. His opponent was Haku who surprisingly didn't change at all since he was blind. Haku wore a suit with a cane and motion sensor sun glasses. On Haku's side of the field were Great Shogun Shien with the Six Samurai Irou and one face down. On Mars side was Alien Skull and Alien Mother. Haku had the highest life points currently and it was Mars turn.

"I'll end this duel in one turn." Mars said while drawing. "First I summon Alien dog and place two a-counters on your Shogun then alien Mother attacks him along with alien skull's ability to make him lose 600 attack and defense points he destroyed then added to my field to secure my victory."

Alien Mother destroyed Shogun and brought to her side of the field.

(Haku 2100-1700)

"Now attack Alien skull." Mars continued.

Haku smiled when he heard Mars say Attack.

"I activate mirror force." Haku retaliated.

Destroying the all monster on Mars field left him open for attacks.

"My turn." Haku said while drawing. "Finish him Irou."

Irou attacked Mars directly and ended the duel with Haku as the victor.

"I lost I can't believe it." Mars said in disbelief.

Gia walked up to Haku from behind.

"I can smell you Gia." Haku said catching Gia off guard.

"Forgot you could do that." Gia said feeling a bit awkward.

"It's good to finally meet again after a couple months." Haku said over joyed.

"Yeah same here, Alice with you." Gia replied.

"No she's at some fancy prep school and she didn't even tell me." Haku said sadly.

"Come on lets find our way out of here." Gia said calmly.

The two ventured out of the station and found a limousine waiting for Haku.

"Well I guess this is your stop Haku." Gia said disappointed.

"I'll see you later." Haku joked.

"Don't joke about being blind it's bad enough." Gia said calmly.

"Later then." Haku said while leaving in his limousine.

Gia read his pamphlet about the Duel Generations Academy.

"It says that a bus arrives at 5 o'clock." Gia read aloud.

Gia looked at his pocket watch it read 4:59.

"Should be here any minute." Gia said himself.

"Hey Gia Hiragana." Said a familiar voice.

Gia turned around to find Tsuyosa along with Mars standing with the same pamphlets.

"The bus is this way." Mars pointed.

Gia followed and the bus which was green for some odd reason. He became aquatinted with the Teacher her name was Ms. Momoji. She was taller than Gia and he was 5'11, she had long brown hair. She wore a simple business suit.

"Alright Gia please enter the bus." Ms. Momoji asked.

The trip was short and quiet when they arrive at the academy Gia was amazed at the structure of the building, which was the dorm had been made out of a mixture of stone and wood. The academy itself was a big dome with 5 floors and the top of the dome was made of glass.

"Beautiful isn't it." Someone behind Gia said.

Gia turned to see it was the girl from the restaurant only she was in a school uniform this time. Gia took a quick look at her, she had red hair with green eyes.

"I'll admit to that." Gia admitted.

"My name is Tsubaki." Tsubaki said while introducing her self.

"Mine is Gia." Gia replied quickly.

"I heard about the story of how you saved two people from a tsunami." Tsubaki said feeling a little sad.

"I was lucky to even make it." Gia said feeling uneasy.

"Your safe now." Tsubaki stated.

"Thanks." Gia said a little unsure.

"I know what you went through was really scary." Tsubaki said trying to ease the tension.

Shortly after leaving the bus and finding his dorm room R-12, he slowly entered and closed the door behind him, he dropped all his belonging's by his bed and then jumped on and settled in. Gia decided that he look over deck and see if he could update it in any way. After looking over the main deck he realized his extra deck only had one card forsaken Angel.

"I might need to buy more cards." Gia said to himself.

Gia pulled a laptop from his bag and began looking over his family's prototype cards and looked under the category Forsaken. There were currently 5 extra deck cards he could easily receive in one week. Gia looked over the one's he needed and ordered all of them to be emailed to his door for a price. Gia was about to log off when he got a message from someone.

"What do we have here." Gia said while reading the message.

The message read "There is a tournament for the best duelist of each academy and only the best get scholarships". Gia thought for a moment about the chance to obtaining an actual scholarship and the benefits it would bring.

"I need to find out who the best duelist is in duel generations." Gia said to himself.

Gia looked up the academy tournament timings.

*Four months to beat the top duelist.* Gia thought himself.

Gia tried to find the top duelist in new duel generations but found that he was blocked by some protective software. Gia tried again but was refused again and again until he gave up.

"This is interesting the school is protective of it's most prized top duelist." Gia said intrigued. "I hope they offer me a challenge."

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Gia woke up feeling groggy and sluggish as he got up from his bed. Getting changed into a new clean school uniform after showering, he then went to the cafeteria and found that breakfast was pancakes with a fruit salad. The drink of the day was guava juice.

"This is a healthy start." Gia said to himself.

Shortly after he finished breakfast and went back to his dorm to grab his school bag, deck, and his duel disc along with his d-gazer. Gia then ventured to the academy and walked in through the main entrance, then headed to administration for classes. It was a quick process getting administrated and eventually Gia was sent to the 4th floor room 12-C. Gia walked to the door and heard the teacher finish the announcement about the new student. Gia then entered the room and found that Ms. Momoji was his teacher. He waited to be told to introduce himself.

"Alright Gia please introduce yourself." Ms. Momoji asked.

"My name is Gia Hiragana." Gia said with a bow.

"Any questions?" Ms. Momoji asked.

Someone in the back row raised his or her hand.

"Yes." Ms. Momoji called.

The student stood up she was tall in a black dress with silver lining, her hair color was blonde and her eyes were hazel.

"Gia Hiragana what do you think of the school?" She asked in an english accent.

"I think it's all right so far I've only been here for one day." Gia replied.

"Any more questions?" Ms. Momoji asked.

Tsuyosa then stood up and pointed at Gia.

"I have one will you give me a rematch?" Demanded Tsuyosa.

"Ms. Momoji can I please take my seat." Gia asked.

"Sure take the one next to Diana." Ms. Momoji answered pointed the seat next to the girl who asked the first question.

As Gia walked to his seat while he was being yelled at by Tsuyosa.

"Hey I didn't get an answer from you."

"Be quiet were supposed to be start class now." Diana snapped.

Tsuyosa sat in his seat with a look of dread, class continued until the bell rang.

"Time for lunch everyone." Ms. Momoji said excited.

Gia looked at the cafeteria and saw that people started to swarm the place.

"It's bit crowed." Diana said while walking up to Gia.

"I can see that." Gia stated.

"If your wondering why I took an interest to you the answer is simple Alice is a very close friend of mine." Diana said calmly.

"I didn't know you knew Alice." Gia said surprised.

"It's not commonly known and I am grateful that you saved her." Diana thanked.

"I suggest we hurry before the line gets too long." Gia advised.

"If you don't mind would you like to join me for take out instead." Diana offered.

While Diana and Gia left to get food elsewhere Tsuyosa and Mars were in the cafeteria updating their decks.

"I am going to have my revenge." Tsuyosa said enraged.

"I heard that over 19 times now." Mars stated.

"You lost to a blind guy not me." Tsuyosa mocked.

"True but at least I lasted longer than 3 turns." Mars retaliated.

"I'll show you." Tsuyosa said annoyed.

Tsubaki came and separated the two before they could rip each others heads off.

"You two are hopeless." Tsubaki sighed.

"Hey stay out of this?" Tsuyosa asked enraged.

"You care to take back what said." Tsubaki threatened with a smile.

"Tsuyosa I suggest apologizing." Mars warned.

"I said what I meant." Tsuyosa said being stuburn.

Tsubaki walked towards Tsuyosa and grabbed him by the ear and dragged him across the cafeteria.

"Mars save me." Tsuyosa begged.

"I would but I like living more." Mars replied.

Mean while Gia and Diana got sushi from a fancy restaurant that didn't have a lot of people in it. Shortly after finishing their meal both Diana and Gia headed back to school. When they arrived to their class Ms. Momoji was the only person in the room. The two quietly went to their seats and waited for everyone else to arrive. The moment everyone arrived Ms. Momoji got up.

"Alright time for live dueling session's." She said with a smile.

Everyone walked to an elevator located in the center of the academy. The class went to floor 5 the glass dome was the 5th floor. Gia watched as they got on to the fifth floor, he was amazed to see that a dueling stadium with lots of space and a nice view of the academy.

"Find a partner and then begin dueling with challenges." Ms. Momoji instructed.

Gia got paired up Tsuyosa because he pushed everyone else out of his way. The scenario was one person would have 500 life points while the other have 1000, and the one with 500 would have 5 cards in hand while the other did not. But the one with 1000 life points had a monster with 2000 attack points. Tsuyosa kept losing either way in this scenario, leaving Gia a passing grade. Then the two entered a live duel to end the day.

(Gia 4000) V.S. (Tsuyosa 4000)

"I'll go first." Tsuyosa said while drawing. "I summon Noble Knight Artogigus then using Noble Knight Gawayn I special summon him in defense mode then I overlay them for Heroic Champion Excalibur and set two face down's."

Heroic Champion Excalibur appeared with two golden spheres circling him.

"My move." Gia said while drawing. "First I summon Forsaken Knight (1900/500 Lv4) then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"My go." Tsuyosa said while drawing. "First I remove both my overlay units to double my champions power now he will attack."

Excalibur absorbed the two golden spheres in to his sword then destroyed Forsaken Knight dealing 2100 points of damage.

(Gia 4000-1900)

"My move." Gia said while drawing. "First I summon Forsaken caller (800/300 Lv4) and use his ability to special summon 1 lv3 forsaken monster from my hand now I special summon Forsaken Archer (1400/0 lv3)."

A skeleton in a black cloak along with a staff appeared along with a man in skeleton armor armed with a bow.

"Now using Forsaken Archer's ability up to twice per turn deal you 500 points of damage every time I summon a forsaken monster now I activate my face down call of the haunted and bring back Forsaken Knight.

(Tsuyosa 4000-3000)

"Before we go any farther I activate just desserts dealing you 1500 points of damage." Tsuyosa retaliated.

(Gia 1900-400)

"Now I build the overlay network and summon Forsaken Angel (2400/1200 rank4) and use her ability to remove two overlay units and drain it's attack power to zero."

Forsaken Angel appeared and drained all power from Excalibur.

"Next I activate mystical space typhoon on your face down." Gia said while destroying mirror force. "Now attack Archer and Angel."

Forsaken Archer destroyed Excalibur then Forsaken Angel ended the duel with Gia the winner.

(Tsuyosa 3000-0)

"I lost again." Tsuyosa said in shock.

Tsubaki walked up to Gia and gave him a hug.

"Every champion deserves a reward." She said while squeezing Gia tighter.

"Hey Tsubaki that's not fair your giving him better treatment." Tsuyosa said feeling left out.

"Please let go of me?" Gia asked feeling awkward

"Sorry if I over did it a little." Tsubaki said while freeing Gia.

"It's alright just unexpected." Gia said calmly.

"Gia how did you become such a strong duelist." Tsuyosa asked.

*I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell.* Gia thought to himself.

"My oldest brother is a former world champion." Gia said bluntly.

"Really?" Tsuyosa asked in amazement.

"Yes he was known as the Fabled Demon." Gia said calmly.

"That's quite a title." Tsubaki said impressed.

"By the way do any of you who the best duelist is?" Gia asked.

"Naturally me." Tsuyosa said pridefully.

"Not even close no knows except the principle." Tsubaki answered.

"Thanks." Gia replied.

"Why do you want to know?" Tsubaki asked.

"I want the best challenge I can get." Gia answered.

Gia walked toward the elevator and found Diana waiting for him.

"Can I help you?" Gia asked.

"The best of us all is you." Diana said coldly.

"What." Gia said dumb founded.

"The best this academy has to offer is you no one else here has your talents." Diana answered.

"If that's true then who was the former best?" Gia asked.

"I don't know all I know is you have an unbeaten record the former has only lost once." Diana stated.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Gia said calmly.

The entire class returned to their dorms Gia now needed to find out who the former best was before he came along. Gia went to his room and logged onto his laptop and began searching for students win/loses track records and found that he indeed was the only one with not a single defeat. Furthering his search he found the one he was looking for only this student didn't leave a name only thing that was left to identify them was code name phantom.

*Phantom who in the world would call them selves that.* Gia thought for a moment.

Then a message appeared on Gia's laptop. It said "I see you liked my prank as of now you may call me phantom and until you find me I will make sure that you suffer have fun" Gia already found someone to really crush into the ground.

"I promise you phantom you will regret everything you did today." Gia said enraged.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Gia woke up early and saw that his new cards that he ordered had finally come through and just in time. He knew phantom whoever he or she was had threatened him with pain and suffering.

"I am ready for any kind of attack you have Phantom." Gia said while looking over his new cards.

Gia did his regular get ready for the day routine and headed for the cafeteria only there was unexpected surprise this time. The moment he set foot in the cafeteria he heard nothing and noticed that not a single person was in the cafeteria.

*This is odd. * Gia thought to himself.

Walking toward the center of the cafeteria he noticed that one person was there with a good distance between the two.

"Who are you?" Gia asked.

The stranger remained silent.

"I asked who you were the least you could do is tell me a name." Gia said feeling disrespected.

"Suffering." The stranger replied.

"Were you sent by Phantom?" Gia asked enraged. "You better answer me."

"Yes and prepare to duel." Suffering said pulling out a duel disk.

"Fine." Gia said while getting ready to duel.

"Let's duel." They both said at the same time.

(Gia 4000) V.S. (Suffering 4000)

"I'll go first." Gia said while drawing. "First I summon Forsaken Hound (1000/1500 lv4) and set one card face down."

A black war dog appeared with skulls on its shoulders.

"My move." Suffering said while drawing. "I summon fire trooper you should you know what he does already destroy himself and deal you 1000 points of damage I end with two face downs.

(Gia 4000- 3000)

"My go." Gia said while drawing. "I summon Forsaken Wolf (1500/100 lv4) and activate my face down heavy storm."

"Not so fast curse of royal will negate that." Suffering retaliated.

"Fine then I'll use the effect of Forsaken Wolf when he normal summoned you can't use spell cards until the end of the turn." Gia stated. "Now I activate the effect of hound by reducing his and wolf's attack and defense to zero I can raise their levels by 1."

"Now I build the overlay network and XYZ summon Forsaken Ogre (2700/1100 rank5)." Gia said while summoning.

On ogre covered in skeletons and armed with a giant battle axe appeared along with two purple spheres.

"His special ability is to remove one overlay unit and prevent one of your face downs from activating." Gia said while removing an overlay unit. "Now attack."

Forsaken Ogre ate one of the purple spheres and put a chain on the face down card. Shortly after doing so Ogre hit the stranger directly.

(Suffering 4000-1300)

"I end with two face downs." Gia said while ending his turn.

"My turn." Suffering said while drawing. "I summon skull conductor (2000/0 lv4) and tribute him to special summon two burning skull heads (1000/800 lv3) and when they are special summoned they deal 1000 points of damage."

(Gia 3000-1000)

"Now I activate call of the haunted." Suffering continued.

"Oh no you don't I active solemn judgment I pay half my life points to negate that." Gia retaliated.

(Gia1000-500)

"I end." Suffering said annoyed.

"My turn." Gia said while drew his card. "I normal summon Forsaken Caller (800/300 lv4) then special summon Forsaken Archer (1400/0 lv3) and deal you 500 points of damage as well.

(Suffering 1300-800)

"Now I activate one for one and send my one card from my hand to special summon one level one monster from my deck like the tuner monster Forsaken Apprentice (0/0 lv1)." Gia said while summoning. "By the way you take another 500 points of damage."

A small spell caster appeared with a skeleton staff.

(Suffering 800-500)

"Now I tune level one Forsaken Apprentice and level 3 Forsaken archer to synchro summon Forsaken Warlock (2000/0 lv4) now I use his effect by sacrificing one monster I control you lose life points equal to it's original attack points so long Ogre hello victory." Gia said coldly.

"No this isn't fair you're supposed to lose not me." Suffering said in disbelief.

(Suffering 500-0)

Gia ran toward the stranger and realized that suffering was nothing more than an outline of a person.

"What are you?" Gia asked enraged.

"A nightmare from your past." Suffering said weakly.

"So none of this is real." Gia stated.

"Yes and you surpassed your fear but you can never surpass your inner demon." Suffering said while vanishing.

Gia woke up and found himself in the nurse's office and saw that he was not alone as Tsubaki and Diana stood at his side.

"What happened to me?" Gia asked.

"You didn't come down to breakfast even when we knocked on your door then we got the security to open your door and when we found you had a high fever and ever since you've been here." Diana elaborated.

"I don't remember getting sick." Gia said starting to notice his fever.

"Rest for now you're not at full strength." Tsubaki said while forcing Gia to lay down.

"What got me sick?" Gia asked.

"No one knows." Diana answered.

Gia soon saw the nurse come in and force Diana and Tsubaki out.

"You're lucky you woke we were about to send you to the hospital." The nurse said with a smile.

"Time to sleep Mr. Hiragana." The nurse ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Gia said following orders.

The next day Gia went to class like normal and continued like that until the live dueling session. Some one didn't show up during the live dueling hour and Gia over heard Ms. Momoji.

"I don't know where she is all I know is she was here with us a few moments ago."

*Who is she talking about? *Gia thought to himself.

Gia walked toward Diana and asked her if she noticed that some one was missing.

"Hmm not that you mention it Valentine isn't here." Diana answered.

"She some how got lost on her way here." Gia said calmly.

"One thing I know is Valentine is an honor role student she wouldn't skip class nor live dueling." Diana said a bit worried.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Gia asked.

"Yes just wait a moment." Diana answered.

Diana pulled out her d-gazer and showed a picture of her and Valentine. Valentine had long blue hair with green eyes.

"Thanks I'll go find her." Gia said while running toward the elevator.

After entering the elevator Gia realized something a little too late where was he going to look?

"Should have thought this through." Gia said to himself.

When realizing he had no idea how to look for Valentine he soon found himself hearing voices.

"Turn left when the elevator stops."

"Who what where." Gia said startled.

"Turn left now!" the voice demanded.

Gia as soon as the elevator had stopped he turned left and saw a dead end.

"Great I listen to a voice and now I'm at a dead end." Gia said mockingly.

"Not all door can be seen." The voice said coldly.

Gia walked closer toward the dead end and found what appeared to be a mirror shard.

"What is this?" Gia asked the voice.

"That is where you will find the one your looking for." The voice replied.

Gia went to pick up the small piece of glass when out of nowhere he felt a sudden strong pull and in one instant he found himself in a completely different place. The surrounding area around was a room full of mirrors and one in peculiar was missing a small piece.

"What is this place?" Gia asked.

"This is the realm of inner demons." The voice explained.

Gia turned around and saw suffering standing behind him.

"You." Gia said coldly.

"Before you go telling that I am not to be trusted you should know more than enough about your clan's past." Suffering said coldly.

"So I'm supposed to believe that you're the spirit guardian." Gia said in disbelief.

"Yes and Valentine is in great danger and only you can enter the damaged mirrors I can not." Suffering answered.

"Alright I better get answers when I get back." Gia said walking toward the damaged mirror.

Gia placed his hand on the damaged mirror and saw a bright light emitted from it forcing him to cover his eyes and until the light was gone. he soon found himself in a run down apartment the carpet was stained and had a sickening odor. The furniture was worn and moldy, and the only good piece of furniture had a drunken man sitting in it.

"Be a dear and grab you old man another bear." He said after hiccuping.

Valentine grabbed a can from the tiny refrigerator and handed it to her father.

"That's a good girl." He said while he patted her on the head.

"This is the source of her suffering and pain." Suffering said on the other side.

"Where is the real Valentine?" Gia asked.

"Invoke the father and find out." Suffering ordered.

"Alright." Gia said walking toward the drunken man.

"Hey tubby over here." Gia said while taking Valentine away from her father.

"Who are you punk." He said while getting up.

"My name is Gia Hiragana." Gia answered while moving Valentine away from her father.

"You hand her over right now." Valentine's father ordered.

"I challenge you to a duel." Gia said while putting on his duel disk.

"Fine runt one thing you should know the damage we take is real." Valentine's father said while accepting the challenge.

"Before we go into detail who are you?" Gia asked.

"You can call me suffering." Suffering answered.

(Gia 4000) V.S. (Suffering 4000)

"Let's go." Gia said while drawing. "First I summon Forsaken Archer (1400/0 lv3) and up to twice per turn he deal 500 points of damage for each time I summon a Forsaken monster."

(Suffering 4000-3500)

"Now I special summon Forsaken Marksman (1200/100 lv3)." Gia continued. "Now besides the regular 500 points of damage you also take an additional 300 points damage."

A western-based figure dressed in black with a skull on his back appeared.

(Suffering 3500-2700)

"Now I build the over lay network and XYZ summon Forsaken Sniper (1800/1800 Rank3)." Gia continued. "Now I use his special ability by removing one over lay unit he deals you 1000 points of damage and I'll end with two face downs."

A tall figure dressed in black armed with a rifle appeared. Using one of the over lay units as ammo it took aim and fired and lands a hit on Suffering.

(Suffering 2700-1700)

"It's my turn." Suffering said while drawing. "First I summon Shadowknight Archfiend (2000/1600 lv4) and attack your Sniper."

"I use my face down negate attack." Gia retaliated.

"Fine I'll use pot of greed draw two and set a face down and activate pandemonium." Suffering said annoyed.

"This is the end." Gia said while drawing. "First I use the effect of sniper and deal you 1000 points of damage."

Forsaken Sniper took aim and got a head shot on Suffering.

(Suffering 1700-700).

"Now I activate my face down pyro clock of destiny and make a full turn go by." Gia continued. "Now I activate Forsaken Arsenal which now becomes an over lay unit for Forsaken sniper now end the duel with final shot."

Sniper took aim once more and fired destroying Suffering in the process.

(Suffering700-0)

"Your safe now Valentine." Gia said reassuring her.

"Not quite now she has her inner demon." Suffering said from the other side.

"Great were never gonna leave." Gia said annoyed.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Gia had no clue as to where the inner demon was or what it looked.

"Hey suffering what does an inner demon look like?" Gia asked.

"It doesn't have a form so how am I supposed to know." Suffering answered.

Gia had no idea how to find the inner demon until he saw a broken picture frame laying on the floor. Curious he went to pick it and looked at the picture and saw a woman that looked like Valentine.

"Valentine is this your mother?" Gia asked while giving the photo to Valentine.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

Gia then noticed the run down apartment was shaking like a small earthquake had hit the entire building. Valentine screamed when a figure appeared behind her and place what looked like a claw on the back of her neck.

"Valentine don't you remember all the pain you caused to your father." A cold dark voice said sending chills down Gia's back.

"Gia listen to me don't let the inner demon escape at any cost." Suffering ordered.

"Great." Gia said annoyed. "Hey over here."

The inner demon covered Valentine in a red aura and Valentine's appearance changed as well, such as her eyes were changed to crimson.

"Yes what is it Gia?" Valentine asked with a wicked grin.

"I know your not Valentine." Gia said unfazed.

"Aw that's a shame I was going to awaken your inner demon." Valentine said playfully.

"Let Valentine go." Gia demanded.

"I see your familiar with inner demons." Valentine said calmly.

Gia took a few steps away from Valentine.

"I see you're afraid of me now that I showed myself." Valentine continued.

"I challenge you to a duel." Gia said a little uneasy.

"Fine then well duel under one condition." Valentine said annoyed.

"Name your price." Gia said unfazed.

"If I win you have to let me escape and awaken your inner demon." Valentine said manically.

"Deal." Gia accepted.

(Valentine 4000) V.S. (Gia 4000)

"I'll go first." Valentine said while drawing. "First I normal summon king of skull servants (0/0 lv1) and activate foolish burial and send from my deck the lady in wight(0/2200 lv3) and give 1000 attack points to king of skull servants (1000/0 lv1) I'll end my turn with two face downs."

"My go." Gia said while drawing. "First I normal summon Forsaken Caller (800/300 lv4) and special summon from my hand Forsaken Soldier (0/0 lv3) I use his special ability to increase his level by the number of different Forsaken monsters on my field so he now becomes level 4.

"With that lets build the overlay network I XYZ summon Forsaken Angel (2400/1200 rank4)." Gia continued. "I use her ability to drain all attack power from your king of skull servants now attack."

Forsaken Angel appeared and drained all the power from the king of skull servants and destroyed him in the process.

(Valentine 4000-1600)

"My turn." Valentine said while drawing. "I summon king of skull servants (2000/0) from my hand and end my turn."

"My go." Gia said while drawing. "I summon Forsaken Wolf (1500/1000 lv4) and now all your spell cards are useless until the end of the turn."

"Now I activate inferno reckless summon and summon the other copies of him to my side of the field." Gia continued. "Now I build the overlay network and XYZ summon Forsaken Masamune (2500/1500 rank4)."

A samurai in black armor a skull emblem on his back wielding a Masamune (six feet long katana) surrounded by three purple spheres.

"That's a new monster isn't it?" Valentine asked.

"I'll show you first hand what he can do." Gia answered. "By removing all his overlay units he destroys up to three cards my opponent controls."

Both of Valentine's face downs were destroyed along with her second king of skull servants. But two statue of the wicked tokens appeared on her field in defense mode.

"I see you knew that I find a way to destroy your face downs." Gia said annoyed. "No point in letting you keep those tokens attack Masamune and Angel."

The tokens were destroyed with ease by Gia's monsters.

"My turn again." Valentine said while drawing "I summon once again king of skull servants (3000/0) from my hand and equip him with megamorph which doubles his 3000 to 6000."

"Now attack Forsaken Masamune." Valentine continued.

Forsaken Masamune was destroyed in one instant by the king of skull servants punch. The force behind the punch went all the way though to Gia and flew him into a wall.

(Gia 4000-500)

"Oh my looks like I forgot about the fact that when we take damage it's real." Valentine said mockingly.

Gia slowly stood and drew his card in silence then spoke.

"This is the end I activate Forsaken Arsenal and give my Forsaken Angel one overlay unit and I use another Arsenal you should know what happens next." Gia said coldly. "With two new overlay units your monster's power will be reduced to nothing now go and end this."

Forsaken Angel once again drained all the power from king of skull servants but she cut him in half this time destroying him and ending the duel.

(Valentine 1600-0)

Gia fell to the ground as soon as Valentine's life points dropped to zero. Suffering entered and sealed the inner demon that held Valentine captive. She soon regained control of herself and ran toward Gia who didn't look too good.

"Gia are you okay?" Valentine asked concern.

"I'll be alright for now." Gia said weakly.

"Gia I can't thank you enough for saving me." Valentine said calmly.

"Grab a hold of Gia I'll escort you two back your realm." Suffering ordered.

Valentine placed her hand on Gia's shoulder and the two were back at their academy unharmed and unchanged in physical appearance.

"What my injuries are gone." Gia said surprised.

"Gia I don't want anyone else to know about my abusive father." Valentine said a bit nervous.

"Not a word." Gia replied.

"Thanks." Valentine said quietly.

Gia noticed something was on the ground and went to pick it up and soon realized it was a card.

"This belong to you?" Gia asked Valentine.

Valentine looked at the card for a bit before she answered.

"I've never seen this card before." Valentine answered.

"That card belongs to Valentine." Suffering blurted.

Gia looked closely at the card and read the name aloud "Atlantian Maiden."

"Valentine do you use an Atlantis theme deck?" Gia asked.

"Yes why." She answered.

"This XYZ monster could help your deck and I want you to have it." Gia continued.

Gia handed Valentine the card and not a moment later Diana, Tsubaki, Mars and Tsuyosa came looking for Gia and Valentine.

"Oh there you and not a moment sooner live dueling is just about to begin." Diana said relieved.

"Come on hurry up were going to pair up any moment." Tsuyosa said trying to rush everyone toward the elevator.

"Alright Tsuyosa were going." Gia yielded.

Everyone went back to live dueling only Gia wasn't paired up with Tsuyosa his partner was Valentine.

"You ready for this?" Gia asked a little concerned.

"Bring it on." Valentine said encouraged.

"Alright you asked for it." Gia warned.

The duel ended in a draw and class ended in no time but this day was far from over when Gia heard his name to go to the principles office.

"Will Gia Hiragana please come to the principles office." The announcer said over the intercom.

*This is bad.* Gia thought to himself.

"Alright I better get going then." Gia said a little unsure.

Before Gia could take another step two people came from a private elevator and walked toward him. They hid their faces with the hoods of the there jackets they wore.

"This way Mr. Hiragana." One of them said.

"Alright." Gia said while following.

The Moment Gia entered the elevator with the two strangers the doors closed and they were heading for the basement level floor. The trip was short and when the doors opened it was the principle's office.

"This is your stop." The strangers said in perfect unision.

Gia walked out of the elevator and saw that the principles office was decorated with nothing but paper work.

"Gia Hiragana survivor of the Hiragana incident along with a few others who attend this academy." Someone said behind a giant stack of papers.

"The Principle I presume?" Gia guessed.

"Yes your right." The principle said while signing multiple documents.

"You asked me here for something important." Gia said trying to stay on topic.

"I did, I'll get to the point then I need you to enter the academy tournament and locate as many top quality duelists such as yourself." The principle continued.

"What for?" Gia asked.

"In order to make this academy the best we need potential." The principle said annoyed.

"Any in particular duelist your looking for?" Gia asked.

"None for now and stay away from Phantom." The principle answered.

Gia stopped asking questions and stood in shock.

"We know about Phantom leave it be and wait for the tournament." The principle ordered.

Gia was escorted to his dorm by the two strangers who lead him to the principle. He entered his room with out a word and felt that his academy became his prison.

*Something is up.* Gia thought to himself. *What kind of academy wants only highly skilled duelists.*

Gia pulled out his lap top and saw other academy's had rare cards and highly skilled duelists from all around each with an interesting background.

"Might as well play along for now." Gia said annoyed.

Gia saw that a letter was under his door curious he went to pick it up. The contents of the letter were "I know your not a fan of gifts but here's something to remind yourself of home" in the envelope was a card. Gia looked closely at the card and saw that it was Retaliation of the damned. A trap card for the Forsaken and a very powerful one.

"This will be useful." Gia said manically. "I hope your ready Phantom because I am."

To Be Continued.


End file.
